


Comfort

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Self-Esteem Issues, ig??? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Riko is facing with insecurities and doubt. Dia happens to be around.





	Comfort

Sometimes she found herself stopping for a few moments in front of the door to the music room and listened to whatever beautiful melody was played. Today Dia was left standing there completely shocked, because there was only one sound coming from the room and it did not sound like the piano at all. It the sound of quiet sobs. It caught her off guard; the feeling as if she's intruding onto something that nobody was meant to know of. She was frozen and unsure of what to do. Moments passed and when the sobbing became more quiet she decided to enter, after politely knocking of course. Dia Kurosawa would never barge in during such a situation. 

 

Upon entering the first thing she saw was the girl sitting behind the piano frantically rubbing at her eyes - presumably to rid of any signs she was crying which only made Dia’s mouth curve into a frown. “I apologize if I’m interrupting.” Her underclassman denied it with a shake of her head and a mumbling words she understood meant it was alright. With a hand Dia gestured towards the bench the other sat on and wordlessly asked if it would be okay if she joined her. Riko nodded. 

 

When she approached her she could tell how puffy her eyes were and just how fake the smile she was forcing was. Brows furrowing, Dia sat by her side and looked at the piano that was still shut closed. So she hasn't even played today at all. 

 

“May I ask what's troubling you?”

 

“It's nothing…” Riko sniffled and averted her gaze, “Don't worry about it too much. I’m okay.”

 

But Dia worried regardless. She clasped a hand over Riko’s, and her gesture was returned almost immediately as if the younger girl was desperate for any sort of comfort. “None of that. I understand if you're uncomfortable, but hiding like this helps nobody.” She’d know that considering how many troubles she's witnessed lack of communication can bring.

 

Riko nervously bit on her lip and withdrew her hand back onto her lap. She looked very hesitant but Dia did not push her and patiently waited. The wait was payed off when an answer was given to her with a shaky sigh, “Should I really be doing all of this?”

 

Dia’s face showed genuine confusion which Riko hopefully didn't catch onto. “What do you mean?”

 

The second year shuffled and continued to avoid eye contact. It must be hard to open up to a girl like her, just by watching her she could tell Riko worried she’d end up being ridiculed for making a big deal of whatever troubled her. “I've been messing up a lot during our practices lately,” Suddenly everything in Dia’s head clicked together but she allowed her to continue, “Our next performance is in a week and yet… we keep repeating the same steps over and over for two days now. I’m just holding everyone back, aren't I?”

 

“Riko… that's not true at all.”

 

In response Riko let out a dry, forced laugh - one that pained the older girl's soul. It was nothing like her delicate genuine laughter she’s grown used to. “Chika and You said the same during lunch today… don't get me wrong, I trust them I really do - they're my best friends and their support is more than I could ask for. And yet…”

 

Her voice hitched and another sniffle followed. Before the girl looked Dia took notice of more tears forming in the corner of her eyes and shaking shoulders. There was more to this - was it fear?

 

The third year didn't know all the details but like everyone in Aqours she knew Riko had a bad experience in the past. With that much information alone it was easy to put two in two together; Riko was anxious of these mess ups happening on stage. Unless she was over-analyzing, which is why she asked the pianist quietly if she’s worried she wouldn't be ready for the stage in time and the lack of response was enough to assure what she was thinking was correct. 

 

Everyone experiences self doubt however Dia wasn't familiar with it as often as others. She's a Kurosawa after all, only absolute perfection is allowed. It’s what she always reminded herself during such moments.

 

Yet she couldn't help but to understand how Riko feels after experiencing something akin to stage fright two years ago during what was meant to be the shiniest moment in the lives of young original Aqours.

 

“Tell me then, Riko,” The girl in question tilted her head to meet Dia’s patient gaze and soft voice. “Why  _ are _ you doing all of this?”

 

Silence filled up the room as Riko’s brows furrowed in thought; hands clutching at her skirt and mouth hanging open ever so little as if her answer was a simple one, and was supposed to be given immediately. After she swallowed she responded with voice echoing through the empty room, “When I’m with Aqours.... I feel like, I-I’ve never felt before. I feel genuine joy, and like I belong with a purpose. Like I could be everything I wanted to be. Like I’m not alone--”

 

“And like everyone is right there to support you?”

 

Riko was caught off guard by being interrupted mid sentence by one of the most mannered people she’s met and stared at the other baffled. Dia simply offered a warm smile, “I feel that way too. I believe I can speak on behalf of everyone when I say that working together makes us do our best, with such an amount of support.” There was a small nod from Riko but she was still visibly stunned. Dia wasn’t the one to be open about this things so easily, but for the sake of Riko she pressed on, “That’s why I want you to listen to me now, Riko. It will be alright. Try not to worry about what will happen in a week so much and keep working as hard as you have this entire time.”

 

It was obvious the younger girl was at loss of words and Dia would like to take that as a job done well enough. Most of her comforting experiences come from reassuring Ruby, so she’d be caught scratching at her mole if someone asked her if this conversation made her a little anxious.

 

And for a moment Riko smiled - as brief as it was and she barely caught glance of it, Dia’s chest filled with ease at the sight of it. “You’re very talented, you could go so far.”

 

“I doubt that…” Another forced out chuckle, “I wouldn’t think too highly on me. I’m kinda plain and all, there’s better people out there who shine so brightly…”

 

“How ridiculous,” Dia sounded almost stern. She reached out for Riko’s cheeks and cupped them in her hands, her thumbs wiped away the last of the shedded tears until her pretty face was clean of it. She gazed into Riko’s eyes; so vulnerable and filled with self-doubt yet so beautiful and full of potential she’d deny if Dia said anything about it out loud. Her voice toned down into a whisper as she breathed out, “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

 

Riko, although initially blushing, finally broke after a few moments and leaned into the third year for support. Her face tucked into the crook of Dia’s neck and her arms weakly wrapped around her, Dia of course returned the embrace and ran her hand through Riko’s beautiful silk hair. The silence filled up the room with only Riko’s sobs sometimes audible, Dia had nothing else to add. All she could do was let the second year let it out and hope with time her wounds would heal.

 

Neither were sure how much time passed but eventually Riko went quiet yet neither of them pulled away. The rays of setting sun poked through the curtains of the music room so assumably it’s been a while. When Riko finally pulled away it seemed like she’s feeling better. Dia brushed the younger girl’s hair out of her red and exhausted pretty face, the two then shared a smile.

 

Things were going well when Dia wordlessly reached out to the piano and uncovered the keyboard, eyes carefully scanning over the keys Riko’s delicate fingers played on every day. While the younger girl observed she began to slowly play two or three beginning notes of a familiar Aqours song. She wasn’t experienced at piano and it was much different from koto she’s actually really good with, but at least she still knew a thing or two.

 

“You like to play piano, right?”

 

“Of course,” Riko blinked. It was her passion.

 

With a small smile, Dia leaned in and whispered, “I really like to sing…” As if it was a secret for only her to hear, and nobody else in the world is allowed to know. “It awakens something in me... I’m sure you understand what I mean. Would you care to join me for a song, then?”

 

No more questions came from Riko but she agreed. Dia’s gaze softened when she took notice of Riko’s fingers no longer being shaky like earlier, and when she began to play it was with confidence. Emerald eyes closed and the third year absorbed herself in music with Riko following immediately after. What was light humming soon turned into singing, and Riko joined it too.

  
The music room was filled with a beautiful sound of  _ Mattete Ai No Uta _ playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno where this fic came from, really. It's just kinda here, but it feels good letting it out I guess. Mattete no ai uta felt fitting because it came on half way through


End file.
